


Ethics

by Totoroto



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Yagami Light, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto
Summary: L is ethics teacher and Light is a third year high school student.No death note.Sorry if ooc, I’m trying my best. Esl so please be understanding. Critic is very welcome.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, LxLight, Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Comments: 35
Kudos: 247





	1. New teacher

Every day was the same for Light. He get up, eat breakfast,go to school, cram school, dinner, bed. Of course, personal hygiene was involved too but no one would doubt that, will looking at the attractive, well groomed 17 year old boy.

  
He was well know in his school for his genius and appearance which made him popular with both genders. Girls wanted him and boys wanted to be him. He was also know as a Kira, pseudonym he get because most girls who asks him out were always turned down. And if there were few lucky ones, they didn’t last more than a week in a relationship. They were a rumour that after sleeping with a girl he broke up with her instantly. A heart killer.

  
For him Kira sounded ridiculous but deep down he kinda like it and of course he would never admit it.

  
But even with his popularity Light was getting bored with his life and everything around seemed more and more like a nuisance. He wished something excited would happen for once. Something that would change his life.

  
He was sitting right now at his desk,waiting patiently for the ethics lessons to already start. It would be nice if the time would go faster. The ethics’s lessons were the most pointless to him. He knows he had a strong morals and sense of justice. Of course he would, he was the son of the police chief. It was in his blood. He didn’t need to listen to what is written in the book about it.

  
‘And he’s supposed to teach us about ethics if he can’t even make it to his class on time’ think Light as he started to get annoyed with the teacher lateness. He started to play with the pencil between his fingers.

  
Finally the doors of the classroom opened but Nakamura- sensei wasn't the one who opened them. It was a weirdest looking man Light has ever seen. Young man around 25,Quite tall but with a hunched back so Light wasn’t sure if he could be taller than him. He was slim,dressed in long sleeve white shirt and jeans, pale like he’s skin never seen a sun with contrasting black hair that looked like they never seen a brush, and with round eyes that had prominent dark circles. He also didn’t looked quite Japanese, more like mixed. But the most noticeable thing about him was that he didn't have any shoes on him. The class was never as quiet as now when this black haired man entered it.  
“I am L Lawliet. Your new ethics teacher.” Said the brunette and sit on the teacher’s chair or more like crouch on it, he’s sitting position was as bizarre as the rest. He started to look around the class and his eyes stopped on the brown haired boy. Light felt shivers on his back but glaze at the new teacher as well. Just right behind him came the school director who confirmed that this strange man is indeed a new teacher and not crazy. Maybe the life won’t be as bored as it used to be after all.

-  
Only a week went by and Light already had enough of the new ethics teacher. He was used to adoration and not tormenting. Sometimes the lessons seemed more like they were private tutoring because L was only questioning Light. Who needs to clean board? Light. Who’s gonna help bring papers to teachers room? Light. But the worst of it all he never get a full mark. Always 98 points and the reasoning for it was always laughable. Light know he was doing it for a reason but he didn’t know why yet. And dont even Mention the fact L loved to give moral lectures especially and mostly only to Light, which made calm and calculative boy go boiling inside, but he will never let it show.

  
He was ready to go home getting shoes from his locker when he heard a familiar girly voice. It was Misa Amane. One of the most popular girls in the school and the most persistent one Light has ever known in his life.

  
“ Light-kun! “

draping her arms in his she tried her best seductive face. She was certain she’s gonna be the one to capture ‘Kira’ heart

“walk with me at train station?”

  
“Why would I?”

  
“It’s raining and I forgot my umbrella... I know you have one, let’s share!.”

  
Light was about to say she should get one from the spare bucket but then he noticed the black eyes staring at him again. Of course it was ethic teacher, with his hunched back and the thumb next to his mouth with a smirk, he looks like he was enjoying the situation that Light looked mostly uncomfortable. Seventeen year old decided to do something he really didn’t wanted to do, but he just wanted to show him off. For Light the young teacher definite looked like he was lacking any social skills or that if he ever had any sexual encounter. In the teenager mind it was like he’s greater because of that, he had advantage and was more skilled at least at something.

  
“Of course. Let’s go”

he answered closing the locker. When they were at the entrance he took the folded umbrella from his bag and looked behind him. As he thought Lawliet was behind him still staring. Smirked went on a Lights face as he put his hand on Misa waist and push her closer to himself.

  
“ I don’t want you to get drenched in rain” he said to her but still he’s eyes wandered to the young teacher.

-

On the way to the station Light was thinking that someone is following him but whenever he turn his head there were no one or at least no one that could be suspicious. ‘I must be paranoid’ he think to himself.  
Finally, he get rid of Misa (which was harder than he thought it would be as she clinged to him and didn’t wanted to let go, she also had this brilliant idea to go with him to his home but he quickly talk her out of it) and get on his train. He could still see her waving at him and jumping on the platform. He sighed with relief when the train started finally running and he couldn’t see the blonde girl anymore. He still couldn’t believe someone like her get to the prestige academy like him, but it seems like money are the most important after all. The train was packed as always at this hour. He felt the hand on his waist and he frozen, the hand started to wander to his leg and a butt. He couldn’t believe something like that would happen to him. Angrily he looked behind him but the alleged molester was even more scary than he imagined him. L Lawliet! Lights mouth gasped and he looked like a carp or deer in the headlights, his face got all flushed and he wasn’t sure what to say but not for long.

  
“So ethics teacher is not so ethical after all, huh?”

  
L didn’t even blinked, he looked as always emotionless

  
“What do you mean Yagami-Kun? I never do anything that is not morally right”

  
“And touching students at trains is morally right?” Scoffed Light.

“I never touched you” said L

“Then who was it?!” Light was getting more angry, the emotionless look on his teacher face made him boiled inside.

  
“ No idea. I was just trying to reach my bag, see”

he said pointing at his messenger bag hanging on his arm and taking a wrapped up candy from it “want one?”

  
Light couldn’t believe it

  
“No, thank you” he tried to be polite even now, the mask of great student can never let go “but I don’t think reaching your bag means needing to touch me.”

  
“It seems like it was needed.” Said L unwrapping the candy and putting in his mouth “ also, on your place I wouldn't overact it. It was just a slight touch and not grabbing.”

  
Light wanted to punch the teacher in the face, he just Admitted what he did! And the worst is, he still had the same face expression and those dead eye. Disgusting! When Light wanted to reply anything the train stopped on his station so he just quickly get up without saying a word to the teacher. He rushed quickly to home, thinking what he should about that.

  
Should he tell that to his father? That would be too embarassing. Maybe he should forget about it, maybe it really was a mistake. It last only few seconds after All. He blushed at that memory. He wouldn’t blush if it was anyone else, also he would definitely react differently, more aggressive. He also didn’t mind if it would last longer if it was the ethics teacher touch , maybe in other circumstances even... He shook his head on this thought. He was going crazy. When he was ready to open the doors to his home he felt the piercing gaze again. He looked behind him and he wasn’t mistaken theses was his ethics teacher just standing right behind him. He really was going crazy. But how embarrassing he didn’t notice it earlier either.

  
“Are you a stalker now, I-“

Light couldn't finish because the doors of his house open and there was standing his dad. But he didn’t greet his own son first

  
“L Lawliet! How nice to see you, please come inside! My wife is just finishing dinner” said the chief of the police and he turn to completely confused Light who was sure that this is a dream at this point “Light, please show our guest the living room”

  
Light who had answers for everything couldn’t said anything back but just nodded. he realized there was no point at arguing now so he went to home after his dad along with L. He tried to think if he did anything wrong at school that’s why the teacher showed up but then why he’s dad would greet him like that? They all changed shoes and went to the living room where Sachiro leaved them alone to talk aboutsomething with his wife. Light felt like he was getting nauseous but try his best to have a good student facade.

  
“ would you something to drink, teacher?”

  
“How nice of you, light. Could you get me tea with sugar cubes, please?”

  
L smiled sly which Light would love to wipe it off now.

  
“Of course” he said with brittle smile and went straight to the kitchen, he hoped his dad would still talk to his mother there.

  
“Light what are you doing here?” Asked the Sachiro when he saw his son in the kitchen.

  
“ Dad, better question is what he’s doing in our house?”Light went to get some water in the kettle and turn it on.

  
“ watch your tone! He’s my friend. Not long ago he helped me solved a case.”

  
Light couldn’t believed the words coming from his dads mouth, he ignored them and started looking for a cup and teabags.  
Sachiro wasn’t to fond that his own son it’s ignoring him

  
“ and you better be nice to him because he’s gonna stay with us for some time”

  
He added and looked in terror , as his son almost get burned from the hot water while trying to make a tea. Of course, it wasn’t because he never in his life made a tea but because of the shocking news.

  
“Dad, are you joking?” light tried to remain calm “he’s my teacher.”

  
Now Sachiro and his wife looked shocked

  
“ ... are you sure?”

  
“Yes. He’s teaching my class.”

  
“Oo oh” said the mother cutting the silence and both her and her husband looked at each other. Looks like Lawliet is even mystery for them.

  
“ well, then it’s better if no one would know that he’s staying here” said finally Sachiro . Light raised eyebrow questioning everything that was going around him.

“ why he need to stay here at the first place? What about Sayu? Your not afraid to have a male weird guest with your daughter? Where he’s gonna sleep? ”

“ enough. we’re gonna talk about it later. Now, mother tell the guest the dinner is ready and you Light set the table” commanded Sachiro.

Light didn’t answered and started to set up the table, already in mind he was planning how he gonna get rid of that guest. It’s gonna be really hard especially because how his dad is fixated on this idea as L was some honorable guest. He also couldn’t believe how his ethics teacher could be any help for the police? All of these seemed like some prank the more Light think about it. 


	2. First private lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : masturbation

At the dinner table it was just L, Light, Sachiro and Sachiko. Sayu called and said she’s gonna sleep over at her friends house. Light was glad that his little sister wont be here. He didn’t wanted the weird guest to google her as he’s now doing to him. It was driving the boy crazy, just like the surveillance cameras are watching his every move. Not to mention he was putting extremely amount of sugar cubes to the tea that Light brought him.  
“ So Light, told me you are his teacher” said Sachiro looking at Lawliet with piercing eyes. He trusted L, but he didn’t like he hide such an information from him  
“That’s correct.”  
“Uhm” chuckled Sachiro “ you are still welcome to stay with us this week but...”  
“ Of course, we won’t cross paths and we won’t go to school together or go back together. Also we can not tell anyone at school about this” L interrupted “hopefully Light- kun will cooperate” he added looking at his student.  
Light blushed hearing his name from the teachers mouth. It was first time L used the first name basis.  
“ Of course I will” said Light with more quiet voice than he wanted. “ but why teacher Lawliet can not stay at the hotel? I am sure it would be more comfortable”  
Asked Light and he tried to sound as sweet and innocent as possible  
“ Id rather stay here” answered L nonchalant “of course, if it’s fine with you, Yagami-San”  
“Of course it’s fine”  
“Why do you need to stay here? You are already my teacher for a week? How come you had a place to stay before?” Light didn’t wanted to let go so easy.  
“I was staying at police hq.”  
“Light!” Said angrily Sachiro who had enough of his son behavior. “L was invited by me. I’m grateful for him. He’s gonna stay until everything goes well with his apartment renovation”  
Light sighed crossing his arms, it seems like he couldn’t win this time. Not yet.  
“Who wants some cake?” Asked Sachiko bringing strawberry cheesecake on a plate. Finally, L’s eyes was directed on something else rather than a seventeen year old. He was the first to asked for a piece and now greedily eating it. Light finish his cake and stood up from his chair, took the plate with him to excuse himself. He wanted to go to his room as soon as possible to be alone at least. He already had enough of that teacher in school and didn’t need to have him at home too. But Sachiro had different plan.  
“ Light, wait for our guest. I want you to show him the way to your room. He’s gonna sleep in there.”  
Light looked like someone slapped him on his face but then a murderous look was visible in his eyes. He clenched his fists trying to stay calm as possible.  
‘Of course, we don’t have any guest room. How could I didn’t think of it.’ Light think to himself and how stupid he was to not even think about this possibility.  
“ Yes, father” Said Light glancing with murderous eyes on his father. He’s father know well that Light won’t make any tantrums or fuss, but his eyes always terrified him, even if he was the father and head of this family. He could swear they looked reddish.  
“Teacher, please come with me this way” he added to L and they both went upstairs.

“ You can call me L. But only in here. We’re gonna share a room for a while so I think it’s only obvious that we should drop honorifics”  
Light blushed. Just the thought of referring to his teacher in his first name basic made him warm inside. Light just nodded his head and open the doors for his room inviting L inside. He already know someone was in his room (probably a mother) because he noticed the door handle was not as he left it and the piece of paper was laying on the floor. And of course he was right because guest futon was laying next to his bed. Blood rushes to his cheek again. All of this was too bizarre.  
“Your not a model student as everyone thinks” whisper L to Lights ear. His close breath made Light to shiver.  
“ What are you talking about?”  
“ I noticed by your security setup. “  
‘How he could notice it?’ Thinked Light but then he reminded himself the guest wasn’t just a normal ethics teacher. He wasnt sure if he was a real teacher at all, after all he was the one that helped police to solve the case.  
“ What are you hiding Light-kun?”  
He was definitely too close to his ear that he wasn’t sure if he could get any more red on the cheeks.  
“ Nothing. You are crazy”  
L put the thumb next to his mouth and smirked. The teenager reactions were way too entertaining. Make him want to mess up with a brown hair boy even more. He noticed how the boy wanted to show him off earlier with his popularity but to him he looked like a seventeen year old virgin boy. Rather than a playboy. He was almost 90% sure he was also the same as L. That he wasn’t attracted to woman. The peculiar security system make him even more sure he’s hiding something or some magazines that not ever teenager boy has under his bed. He noticed how boy was looking at the door handle and the piece of paper earlier. Knowing how precise the boy is there may be even more to it.  
“ Interesting.” Said L which made Light even more done with him. L loved that look in Light’s eyes. They looked wild and red and dint matched the role student facade that Light was putting on. Black haired man wondered what eyes would the boy make if he was under him but he quickly get that out of his mind. Yes, he was attracted to Light. From the first day he saw something in him that was interesting. Not to mention he was really attractive and no one would decline that.  
“I’m going to take a bath. make yourself comfortable.” Informed Light, at least in the bathroom he could be alone.  
“ do you want me to help you wash your back, Light-kun?”  
Light just grunted before he close the door behind him. He didn’t wanted to show L how flushed on face he become but probably L noticed it already for his own amusement.

-

Two days went by and Light felt like they were the longest days in his life. And there’s still five more days. Not to mention he couldn’t really get a good night sleep because L decided to work on his laptop all night.  
He sighed and lay down on his bed. He was tired after all day and cram school on top of that. He close his eyes. Finally, he was alone today in his room. L informed everyone at morning he’s gonna be gone For a night. ‘What a beautiful birthday Presents’ thought Light even if birthday were actually tomorrow. He went to get a magazine from his desk that he lock on key this time. Last time the L found them and was reading them. The memory of L reading Lights dirty magazine made him excited. But the most excited thing was that L found bis secret, that this magazines has naked Man an not women.  
The blood rushed to his cock. It was two days since he masturbated. He also needed to control his morning wood now. Light was about to sit on his bed when he thought of something. He lay down on the teachers futon smelling his sheets. The sweet scent mixed with man cologne made him even more hard. In on hand he grabbed his cock and on the other he hold the L’s sheets close to his nose. He must have gone mad. But the scent and imagination that the teacher is the one touching him made him so excited that he didn’t need any lube because his cock was already wet with pre-cum.  
He finished with a loud moan when he heard the doors are getting unlocked. With horror in his eyes he quickly hide his member in his pants and rolled up the sullied with his sperm teachers bedsheet.  
The one who came inside his room was L. The man he just imagined to have sex with him.  
“I’m taking your sheets to laundry”  
Said Light calmly and quickly getting up and trying to run out of this room as quickly as possible without being too suspicious.  
“Thank you Light-kun but I could do it by myself” said L with clearly amusement on his face  
“ Don’t mention it,L”  
It was the first time he called the teacher by his first name. After he realized it he get embarrassed even more. L looked like he was surprised by that too. And he would be a liar if he would say he’s heart didn’t skip a beat. How cute the boy was.  
“ After you come back we need to have an ethic lesson” Light just rolled his eyes to that and close the door behind him and quickly went to the laundry room leaving L alone in the room.  
L put the thumb on his lips wondering if teenager could see the hardness in his pants. He could just imagine why the Light needed his bedsheets as he could hear the boy moaning behind the doors earlier. He really needed to calm down before Lights come back.

Five minutes pass by and Light came back with new set of sheets in his hands. He give them to the teacher with a slight blush. He was hoping L couldn’t know what he was doing.  
“ Why did you came back?” Ask Light as he didn’t wanted the L to say anything that would make him even more embarrassed than he was.  
“ You wanted me to not come back today, Light-kun? Did you planned something that you could only do alone?”  
‘Fuck, he knows. Doesn’t he? No, it’s impossible.’  
“ No,I was just suprised”  
“ I just wanted to tell you that emotions shouldn’t direct your moral choices. That’s all for the today’s lesson.”  
Light went white like a ghost than red. He was now sure the teacher knows. He want the ground to open up. He murmured good night as he put the blanket over his head. He couldn’t say anything more. He pretended to sleep while listening to computer keyboard typing.


	3. Birthday

It was his birthday. And he had the only one wish today to avoid his roommate as much as possible. He didn’t have any ethics class today which was already a good sign.  
Unfortunately for Light it was quite impossible to avoid L at the morning, but he still tried to minimize it to a minimum. Every time he bumped at his teacher, Lights face flushed red as the memories of the last night appeared in his head.  
Everyone at breakfast commented his dark circles. Of course, he couldn’t sleep last time. How could he?  
Sayu asked jokingly if he’s starting competition with L who has the darkest eye circles. Light just reminded her today’s is his birthday and he’s expecting birthday present from her.  
He quickly went to school as he heard steps coming from the stairs.

At school everyone was wishing him happy birthday, some girls even went as far as giving him little presents he gladly accepted. Misa tried to convince Light to go with her today for karaoke and celebrate his birthday with her. In other circumstances he would definitely say no, but now he wanted to avoid ethics teacher at all cost and ask long as he could. She couldn’t be any more happier when Light said yes. He quickly texted his mother he’s going with friends to karaoke so she wont wait with dinner for him.

They were sitting at the karaoke booth. Misa was singing some popular song that Light have heard before in Sayu room. She tried her best to impress him with her singing skills, she was a model but she knows how to sing too which is needed in entertainment industry. Light surprisingly didn’t mind her voice, it was soothing but he did mind her clinging too close to him. At least, it was still better than be in presence of his teacher, right? But His mind started wondering on his own how nice it would be if the warm body next to him belonged to L. He shook his head. ‘There’s something wrong with me’. Misa started nagging him to sing a song with her.  
“I’d prefer listen to your voice”  
He said with smug smile but deep down he felt nauseous. Misa felt it was the happiest day in her life. Maybe after karaoke they could go farther? Light would definitely completed her presence. Every princess needs her prince, right? She could already felt all the jealous looks from the girls in their school.  
After an hour Light paid for the karaoke and drinks, even if Misa insisted to pay it as a birthday present.  
“Your presence is enough present for me.” He felt nauseous again. Why was he always lying? He accompanied her to her home sińce Misa clinged to him again like glue and didn’t wanted to let go, she also insisted to go to his house which would be definitely a disaster. Light told her he needs to go home now and did everything he could to avoid her goodbye kiss. From passerby point of view it must looked comical.

He finally opened the doors of his own home. Even if he needed to see the L face again it still would be better than spending more time with Misa. Pretending started to be bigger burden since the young man appeared in his life.  
“I’m home” said Light taking his shoes but no one greeted him. He went to living room which was dark except the light of the candles. Everybody in the room started to singing “Happy Brithday”. Light blow out the candles than squeezed his eyes at sudden turn on the lights. The one holding the cake was no one else but L. His parents were standing next to Him with Sayu.  
“ Hope your wish come true”said the L with smug smile, Light couldn’t said anything but just smile.  
Everyone moved to the table to eat the cake, after that they started exchanging gifts to birthday boy.Sayu gave Light a handmade birthday card with coupons for back rub and other silly things. Light thanked her, he enjoyed it even if it was the same gift every year from her. Then to Light surprise L gave him a small box wrapped quite unusually. He blushed slightly while carefully unwrapping the paper. He was afraid L gonna talk his as a chance to embarrass him in front of his family. With beating heart he opened slowly the lid of the box and he take out of the box...  
“ Space land tickets?” Asked Light holding two tickets in his hand. He was really grateful it wasn’t anything weird. Well, he wasn’t sure why was gifted two tickets. Does L wants to go together? Like on a date?  
“ Yes, I thought you could take Misa Amane with you,Light-kun.” Said L with a smirk observing carefully Lights reaction. Everyone were suprised and Light looked like he just ate something bad.  
“ Huh?! Who’s Misa, brother? Is she your girlfriend?”  
Sachiro looked proud, he knows that his son was popular. He also liked to think he get that from him. Sachiko on the other hand looked worried.  
“Yes, she is” answered Light looking coldly at L “thank you, L-San”  
“ You are welcome” the smirk went off the L face. He wanted to tease the birthday boy but he was expecting another reaction. He hoped the Light would denied having a girlfriend, he was pretty sure it was more one-sided love.  
‘ Stop being jealous over something so trivial. You are being ridiculous.’ Thought to himself L biting his thumb.  
“It’s time you unpacked a gift from me and Dad” said Sachiro handing the present to Light. It was wrapped neatly in wrapping paper and it was shaped like tennis racket. ‘Oh, great’ thinks to himself Light. He stopped playing tennis a while ago when he decided it’s not fun anymore. And of course when he unwrapped it there was no surprise he was holding a tennis racket.  
“Thank you, mom and dad” he said trying his best no to sound ungrateful.  
“You welcome, Light. Mother and me hope you are gonna start playing again” said Sachiro.  
“Oh, I didn’t know Light-Kun played tennis. I wonder if Light-kun would be up to a tennis match sometimes” L said looking piercingly at night.  
“Sure, how about tomorrow?”  
Light couldn’t wait to beat L ass tomorrow.

-

It was Saturday so L and Light decided to go to the tennis court at the gym in morning so it won’t be too crowded.  
In the dressing room Light felt like L is eating him with his eyes, Just like one of his candies. (For the L, Light actually was an eye candy) Light decided not give the man satisfaction and decided not to comment anything.

The tennis match between the two of them was intense.The ball is being slammed back and forth. There even gather a light crowd as people decided that watching the match is more fun then playing by themselves.  
“Light-kun, I was thinking maybe we should make it more exciting and make a bet”  
“ Anything in mind what we should bet on?”  
“Kiss.”  
“I have a girlfriend, L”  
L feel a squeeze in his heart and he need to remind himself that he’s not teenager.  
Light takes a chance seeing that L looks like he is brooding. He noticed that yesterday it happened too when he ‘confirmed’ that he indeed has a girlfriend. He slammed the tennis ball underneath L's racket, which makes him the winner 6 sets to 4. They congratulate each other for good game and go to lockers.  
Light was about to undress himself but L had different plan. He went so close to Light that their noses were almost touching each other. Brown haired boy blushed and turn his head away.  
“What are you doing, L?”  
But L didn’t answered he put a hand in the boys cheek and forcefully placed a kiss on his lips. Light was dazed by a strawberry taste in his mouth he was eager to returned the kiss, but he quickly come to his senses. He pushed L away and looked with murderous look at him  
“What the hell was that?!”  
“Kiss.”  
“I know that! But why would you do something like that?!”  
“ We got a bet. The winner gets a kiss.”  
“ You are really crazy. Firstly I don’t remember making a deal like that. Secondly I can’t deal with you. I’m going home. As an ethics teacher you quickly forget what’s morally right.”  
Said Light and quickly put a gym bag on his arm. L looked visibly upset, he wished the kiss would last longer, just for a bit. The sweet taste of the teenage boy lips. And Light was right, he didn’t care about morals when the brown-haired boy was around.  
“How about the shower?” Asked L already imagining Light in there.  
“I will take one at home” scoffed Light quickly going home and leaving L behind.


	4. Apples

Light angrily stormed into his bedroom and throw his gym bag on the bed and then himself. He couldn’t believe it. His teacher kissed him. L kissed him! He covered his red face in his hands. And why the hell did he returned it?! No, wait. Last time he jerked off with L bed sheet, could he really be wondering why he returned the kiss? Light hated that feeling. The warmth in his hearth and stomach, the heart squeezes. How could he be in love with his teacher? Could he call that love? Maybe it’s just lust. It is the first time he is so close to the other man.  
“Fuck.” He said aloud and went to the bathroom. Cold shower is something he could really use now.

After he came back from the shower to his room, L was siting there in his crouch position typing on the laptop keyboard. Light just sigh and sit on his bed reading a book. In the air you could feel sexual tension building up.

L didn’t stopped typing on keyboard but he looked at Light with a side of his eyes. ’ How anyone could be that beautiful?’ He thought to himself. Everything about him was perfect. Light felt the teacher eyes feasting up on him. He tried his best to ignored it but he couldn’t.

“You probably hear that a lot, but it’s rude to stare.”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t what?” Light eyebrows furred 

“I don’t heart that a lot, Light-kun. Not from other people at least.”

Light felt like his cheeks getting crimson, he roll over on his side so L wouldn’t see his crimson face. 

“Are you still mad about a kiss, Light-kun?” Asked L without any emotion in his voice. Light really had a hard time figuring these man out, maybe that’s why he was so interesting.

“Go with me to the Space Land together” said Light after a long silence. L was shocked hearing the teenager request but he smiled uncontrollably.

“But what about Misa, Light-kun?”

“ You know very well that she is not the one I want to go with anywhere, so don’t make me repeat it again. I’m still mad about the kiss, and if you want to make it up to me, we go together to the park.”

“As Light-kun wishes”

-

Light had more fun with L at theme park than he ever imagined. They already tried all the rides, from the kids one to the scare roller coasters. Of course, Light didn’t admit to his parents where he’s gonna go with his teacher on Sunday morning. He lied to them he needs some help with studying and they’re going to the library.

After the last rollercoaster ride they decided to check out the gift shop. While laughing they tried all the funny or cute hats. Light was having so much fun, he didn’t even mind the cat ears L decided to put on him, but on one condition - that L gonna get the pandas ears. They were waiting in the line to pay for their headbands and some sweets, when matching key chains caught Light eyes. He took one of them off from the stand and starting to play with it in his fingers. It was a panda and a cat sharing hands.

“You like it Light-kun?” Asked L resting his chin on Light arm.

“ It’s a... souvenir, for Sayu. And you are too close, please, get your chin off me.”

“Oh.” Said L backing up “you are not afraid she’s gonna tell your parents?”. Light just shocked his head and with a crimson face grab his hand by his  little finger.

They went back home at the evening. Light was so exhausted he didn’t even do his evening studies. When L came back from the bath, Light was asleep in his bed while L found on his futon a panda key chain.

-

When you spend times with someone you like, you noticed how much faster the Time flies. Light found about it this past few days. It was the last day of L stay with Yagami family. He was supposed to go back to his newly rented apartment tomorrow morning. Sachiro tried to convince L to stay one more day, but L declined this offer with courtesy.

When it was time for bed, Light was already in his bed looking at L as he was typing something again with those slender fingers of his. When Light started developing more feelings towards his teacher he also started noticing more things about him. 

“L...” said Light, his voice was unusually quiet.

“Yes, Light-kun?” The typing of keyboards didn’t stopped.

“ Can you sleep with me tonight?” Asked Light with tremble in his voice. The typing stopped.

“ Light-kun, I must warn you that ethically wrong as you always like to remind me.”

“ I won’t do anything ethically wrong to you. Just lay next to me, ok?” 

L didn’t answer but he did as Light asks him. He way laying next to a beautiful boy he loved to admire so much. Now he could do it from so close.

Light hugged him, wrapping his arms around the L tiny waist. He burrow his head on L chest, hiding his embarrassment.

“ Light-kun lied.” Said L but still he returned the hug, hugging the boy closer to him. 

“ I’m not doing anything that will result in a criminal conviction for you. We’re just hugging. You already did worse than that.” L chuckled and fix the Light hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I think I did it again Light-kun”

Light just smiled but he couldn’t get this opportunity to go away. He get closer to L, kissing him in a mouth. L was quite shocked at Light boldness but he returned it. The kiss was different from their first one, it wasn’t eager but tender with softness. They both felt the warm in their heart and strangely intimacy, as they were just laying there embracing and looking in each other’s eyes.

“Goodnight, L” 

“Goodnight, Light-kun”

-

Light wake up and noticed the L wasn’t laying next to him. He assumed that his teacher was already getting ready, but when he went downstairs for breakfast, L wasn’t there either. He asked his mother about it, trying to sound as much nonchalant as he could but still with a little scratch in his voice, only the mother could notice. She said that L already left but he also left some note under the apple. She observed with worried look her son as he started to read the note. Of course, she will never admit, but she already read it or try read it,unfortunately she didn’t understand a thing from it. And from the Light confused look on his face, he also didn’t understand.

‘  Of apples

  
round an red

on the table or

tump

on the grass

God

dreams

swallow by swallow

-BY Peter Heller’

Light hide the piece of paper in his back pocket. He knows the poem must be incomplete, so no one except him could read it. But he will find it later. Now he decided to go as fast as he could to school, he kissed his mother goodbye and took the apple left by L as his breakfast.

He couldn’t find him at school, he didn’t wanted to run all over it like some kind lunatic, but wherever L could be, he wasn’t. Light decided to just wait for the ethics lessons. But minutes pass by, and L was wait. ‘Late again, huh moral teacher’ think Light and he decided to look up the rest of the poem. He finally found it on the foreigner English site, when the doors of the classroom opened. Light almost jumped from joy, but when he looked up his joy turned into sorrow. As a man standing in front of everyone wasnt the ethics teacher he wanted to see so much, but vice director.

“ Ethics lessons are cancelled for today, as I need to inform with a pity that teacher Lawliet decided to quit today”

Announced the vice-director and then he started yelling after the Light, as the boy run from the classroom.

Light was running as fast as he could, hoping he still could catch L. Panting, he looked around the school ground and gates but no one was there. He just saw a black limousine with tinted windows driving away from the street but no sight of his teacher. He looked on his phone screen, as he tried to hold back his tears, but soon the screen get all wet.

  
‘You love apples _So let’s speak_ **Of apples**

Say I were to hold you in my hand _like an apple_ **round and red**

And kiss you _in bites_ **on the table or**

Under the tree _where you dropped_ **tump**

And you reached up   
_in cool shadow_ **on the grass**

And bit back _crunch_ : **God**

I’d laugh _knowing_ **dreams**

Ask _like this_ **swallow by swallo** w ‘

-Peter Heller 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem by Peter Heller, https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/57892/apples-56d23bcba732c


	5. Panda and a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments! I decided to wrap up the story, I hope I won’t disappoint anyone. Sorry, if it’s to cringey  
> Warning ⚠️ explicit (I guess?) sex scene

In his last year of high school Light decided to came out to his parents

His mother wasn’t too surprised, she already had her assumption and told him he’s still the same Light and his sexuality doesn’t change a thing.

Soichiro on the other hand wasn’t so lenient, he couldn’t accept it and become more distant every day.

Now Light was studying in Tokyo University's Department of Law. He wanted to follow his father footsteps and become a police officer, even if his dad couldn’t accept him For whom he was.

  
After Lawliet disappeared from his life, Light had a hard time coping with it, but it didn’t change that he was still a model student in his high school, and now in his year.

  
With romance it was another story. He had some relationships but nothing could hold his interest for long. 

Now there was Mikami Teru, he was ten years older than Light and had raven, long spiky hair which catch Light attention when they met at the local bar.

This characteristic reminded him of L, But there were similarities to L ended.

Mikami Teru was overly obsessed and short-tempered. Because of that Light couldn't make this relationship past platonic. There was some occasional hand holdings, but nothing more than that.

*

Light sighed while listening to his professor lecture. Today’s attentandce was full. The reason for It was that the special guest was supposed to show up today.

It was L, the world greatest detective. Light as the only one, wasn’t really looking for that or getting excited. He just couldn’t believe, the real detective L gonna walk in this room. The detective never showed his face to anyone and even use the voice changing program. Why would he show up in some Japan’s university? Just the thought of that was for Light laughable. He also wasn’t fond of the detectives choice of name. Just by the sound of it Lights throat pains.  
Everyone get quiet as professor announced the L entrance. The doors of the class opened. some people even stand up to see up better. The man who entered it was all dressed up in black suit with black sunglasses, he was holding a laptop in his hand. Overly dressed man didn’t said anything, but put the laptop on the table and turn it on. He started typing something and soon after some clicks on the laptop screen there was a black screen with letter L on it and you could heard mans deformed voice greetings everyone and introducing himself as detective L. Everyone looked quite disappointment, you could hear sighs and grunts all over the room. Light just chuckled as he already predicted this as one of the outcome. How anyone could be so naive?

After the lecture, some of the students looked excited while some were still disappointment. Light didn’t fit in any of them. He was indifferent, didn’t felt inspired or any nonsense like that, but he enjoyed the sarcastic humor of the famous detective. At least it wasn’t as boring as he thought it would be.  
He was ready to leave the class, but he get stopped by his professor. The man in black suit was standing next to him.  
“Yagami-kun, I’m gladly to inform you, as our top student you were selected to meet someone very special.”

-

Light still didn’t what or who is gonna be behind the doors, that man in suit bring him to. It may be as we’ll be real L? He felt really nervous, he even could feel lump in his throat that was hard to swallow.Light looked at the man, but he was just standing there like a sculpture, waiting for Light to open the doors. He finally gathered the courage , but what he saw behind the doors, was definitely not anything like he could ever imagine. All the possible emotions went through him from anger, sadness and happiness. His head started aching as he tried to answer the question ‘why’  
“Why?” Said Light aloud, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion.  
“ John, could you please leave us alone” Lawliet Turned to the man in sunglasses “oh, and close the doors, please.”  
John nodded and without a word did as L told him to.  
“ Well, you are a top student even in college, Light-kun and I was here to give a lecture”.  
“ Well, you didn’t change at all, you are still full of bullshit. Why you are here now, why have you been in my school, my home? What’s wrong with you?” Light felt like tears were forming in his eyes uncontrollably. He definitely didn’t wanted to let L see him in his state so decided to just left, but Lawliet hold his hand.  
“Wait, I will explain from beginning”  
“Not sure if I want to listen”  
“ Just try, please”  
Light nodded and sit on the nearby chair, crossing his legs.  
“I’m waiting”  
“ So first, I’m detective. The name I used when I introduced myself in school is my real one.”  
“Stupid.” Light interrupted.” I didn’t realized the great mysterious detective would reveal his name so easy.” L nodded and bite his thumb on Light remark.  
“ Well, sometimes the most obvious things escape your notice” said L. “So as you known I was working on case with your father. That’s where I stumbled on your file...”  
“ That doesn’t sounds creepy at all” Light interrupted again crossing his arms. This time L decided to ignore his remark, Probably because he was quite right on that.  
“ I saw you were attending Daikoku Private Academy and there was open case I decided to investigate. That’s why you had a new director after my disappearance from school.”  
“ So you decided to take this case because of me?”  
“Yes. I just wanted to see you in real life.”  
“ What about the time you moved into our home?” Asked Light. His eyes were full of disgust.  
“ It was your father’s proposition, Light-kun”  
“ You lied about needing a place to stay, about your alleged home renovations or whatever other nonsense you spluttered to my father, Isn’t that right?”  
“Yes.”  
“ You were grooming me, that’s what you were doing?! You are a fucking pervert.”  
“ I had no intentions of doing so, Light-kun?”  
“Why are you showing now?”  
“ Sometimes I get requests from top law universities to give lectures in them”  
“ And you chooses this one because you saw me on the student list?”  
“That’s correct, Light-kun”  
Light felt insane. He wasn’t sure what to think about all this situation. On the other hand he still has feelings for L. And for L to go this far for him. He was sure that the day he leaved him with just a note, that he was just a play thing. A brat who trusted his teacher a little too much.  
Light took the one bunch of keys on silver metal ring from his jackets pocket. With them on the ring dangled the cat key chain from the theme park.  
“ Do you still have yours?” Asked Light waving the ring, making rattle sound. L smiled and tried his best not to laugh. ‘How childish.... but cute’ he thought to himself and took from his jeans back pocket a panda key chain showing it to Light.  
“ You can kiss me.” Said Light with commanding tone. L didn’t said anything witty, he was afraid Light gonna change his name. Instead he place the kiss on boys lips. They were the same sweet as he could remember them. A delicate and subtle single lip kiss soon turn into passionate, their tongues dance sinuously. Light gave him a hungry look, he didn’t need to use his words, as all the emotions were written in his eyes. L decided to go down the Light neck, than his collarbone. He pulled up the boys shirt to see the toned body which get him excited, he made sure he won’t miss any part of Light body while placing kisses.  
Light moaned quietly as L get to his belly button and started to play with it with his tongue. He was ready to get Light pants down but Light stopped him.  
“L- stop, what if someone comes in?”  
“No one will come in, unless I will make an order, Light-kun” said L and started pulling Light pants. Light flushed as he was now almost naked in front of L. He couldn’t stop himself and pull L hairs as he started pecking kisses on his half hard cock through underwear. Light sweet moans get L even more excited and eager for more, he pull boys underwear and started sucking the Light member. Light pulled the raven man hair even harder and pulled his own head back with pleasure as L lips and tongue were playing with his penis. Moving his head back and forth while stroking the penis more and more faster.”L, stop- I will come...”. L swallow the Light semen and sit comfortable on the table end. “My turn?” He smiled devilishly and pull Light to himself, putting his hands on his hips. Light wasn’t sure, but he didn’t wanted to show he has less experience than his ex-teacher. At one point in life he was sure that he had this advantage. He tried mimicking L movements, and actors in the adult videos. By the L moans and panting he must have not doing so bad after all.But soon L stopped him  
“ I think it’s wet enough. “ Light flinched hearing it, he knows where this was going. But he wanted it, especially now when he’s dick was throbbing and just beginning for it. L put two fingers in Light mouth and Light started sucking it, gazing at the L. L pulled his fingers back and flipped align around/Light arms were holding the table, he felt the first finger inside him. Light fingers curled on the table, he felt rather pain than pleasure. L was sure to move slowly, and after some time the pain started to ease, and the second finger was added. Loud moan with hissing escaped the Light mouth. Soon it started to feel good too, but Light was almost on the finish.  
“More... please” he almost cringed hearing himself begging for it. He never begged for anything in his life, but now it didn’t really matter. L went inside him, slowly at first, but when he hear the moaning an patting, he couldn’t help himself,but pound faster. It felt so good, and they both were so close to orgasm but L wanted to look at Light at this moment. He turned him around and make him sit on the table, he didn’t even have to say anything about raising his legs. Light already wrapped them around L shoulders, lifting up the pelvis with begging eyes. He kissed the younger man and started fucking him again. The tightness of Light was amazing. Light was at his pool end, he couldn’t hold it longer, not even when thinking about absurd things.  
“L... I’m gonna come”  
But L didn’t answered, he started kissing the boys neck, licking it and nimbing while thrusting. Finally, the Light shot his load, soon L joined him. They both panting and smiling at each other, embracing each other.  
“Thank you for that lesson... But do you think we should get dressed up now?” Light chuckled, smoothing L face from his face. L smile back.  
“If you insist”  
-

It was official. Well, quite official as he couldn’t told anyone he was dating the worlds greatest detective. But it didn’t bother him much. If he needed to he can call L ‘Ryuzaki’ in front of anyone if that means he can hold him tightly just like now.  
Light kissed the back of L neck  
“I love you” he muttered softly burrowing his head between the mans shoulders.  
“I love you too, Light-kun”


End file.
